onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Schneider
| affiliation = Schneider Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | jva = Tomomitsu Yamaguchi }} Schneider is the captain of the Schneider Pirates and a character from the film One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase. He gives off the air of having a distinguished past, but his only crewmate and companion now is Buzz. He was alone and unconscious when the Straw Hat Pirates found him on his ship. Appearance Schneider is an old man with fairly dark skin, a prominent forehead and a big nose. He's bald on top of his head, but has long gray hair flowing down from the back of it to his shoulders, with a cropped mustache and beard. He has a rather large belly especially in comparison with his slim limbs. On his chest is a red tattoo, though it's largely obscured by his shirt. Schneider's main color scheme is purple. He has a light purple captain's coat hanging off his shoulders, frayed along the bottom edge and the wrists with golden trimmings, and with two lines of buttons on the front. The edges are torn and covered in holes, suggesting he has used it for a very long time. Underneath he wears a royal purple vest and a blue sash tied around his waist, tucked in the left side of which he carries an elaborate flintlock with a green gem in the handle. His pants have vertical orange and tan stripes on them, and each leg has a slim rope tied around it just below the knees. He wears purple shoes with a similar shade to his vest. He carries with him, and seems to lean on, an old gnarled wooden cane. Personality At first, Schneider comes off as a stubborn, grumpy old man whose only wish is to be left alone, even by his best and only friend, Buzz. But this is a ruse to hide that he is sick and dying. He wants Buzz to leave him so that when he dies, it doesn't leave Buzz with bad memories. When he learns that Buzz was in trouble because of his request to him, he goes to the lengths to save him, even using a ship that he has no idea about. When he finds Buzz, he falls into a depression of guilt and cries uncontrollably, begging for forgiveness. He is also a heavy eater, even swallowing the fork that made him sick while eating pasta. Abilities and Powers Schneider is seen wielding a gun, though it is not known how skilled he is with it. However, when he learns about Buzz being in trouble, he shows to be more sprightly than his age shows to be, running along the Thousand Sunny and kicking away Franky. In this state he's even able to drive a ship without know anything about it. History Past During his youth, he was once a pirate with his crew and his friend Buzz. At some point, the Schneider Pirates disbanded with only Buzz to be with. One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase In his old age, Schneider continues his trip with only Buzz. During a meal, he accidentally swallows a fork and starts to suffer a stomachache and spit blood. Thinking of it as a problem caused by his aging he fires Buzz asking him to catch Luffy's straw hat, hoping to die without being seen by his dog. Later, the Straw Hat Pirates found an unconscious Schneider on his ship and Chopper try to heal him, without understanding what's the source of pain and blood. When Schneider wakes up, he learn about Buzz to stolen Luffy's hat and go for him driving the Thousand Sunny after kicked Franky away by helm. After reunited with his dog, Chopper explain Schneider the source of his pain to be a fork that he spat before run for the helm and he sails again for new adventures. One Piece: Stampede He and Buzz are part of the attendants at the Pirates Expo. He briefly appears in the crowd eating at a table while stroking Buzz. References Site Navigation ru:Шнайдер fr:Schneider pl:Schneider Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Pirate Captains Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Schneider Pirates